<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>原創BL小說(短篇) 《潔癖》 by godpinion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542634">原創BL小說(短篇) 《潔癖》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/godpinion/pseuds/godpinion'>godpinion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BL, Gay, M/M, 全齡向, 原耽 - Freeform, 同居, 大學生, 忠犬, 潔癖, 砂糖, 耽美, 超甜文, 黑歷史</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/godpinion/pseuds/godpinion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>這是很久以前寫的作品，是一篇超甜文-w-<br/>我當時可是超喜歡這篇的~<br/>有機會會繼續寫下去-w-</p><p>btw雖然是有修改過才放上來的，但內容還是(ry ////</p><p>TAG：BL、全齡向、大學生、超甜文、同居、陽光忠犬攻x文靜潔癖受</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>原創BL小說(短篇) 《潔癖》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-178.html">潔癖（片段一）</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-179.html">潔癖（片段二）</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-180.html">潔癖（片段三）</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ</p><p>你的讚好，就是我最大的動力，請讓我的文字變得有價值(｡•ㅅ•｡)♡</p><p>*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ</p><p>雖然一個Kudo已經讓我很高興了，</p><p>但如果覺得我的作品還不錯，請也到<a href="http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-208.html">此PO底部</a>給我一個Like吧❤</p><p>只要簡單註冊一下，就能<strong>免費打賞</strong>(一篇最多5次)，共建「<a href="http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-267.html">化讚為賞</a>」的美好生態~</p><p>*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>